Piensa en mi
by Anath san
Summary: Dicen que la manera más fácil para conquistar a un asiático es a través de su estómago ¿O cómo era el dicho? [Serie de drabbles y one-shots donde la comida no solo llega al estómago, sino al corazón] [Hiroguel] [ShippSecreta] [Kuban] [Flint Lockwood x Alfredo Lingüini] [Tadashi x Honey].


**Disclaimer**: Big Hero 6 es una película animada de superhéroes producida por Walt Disney Animation Studios basada en el comic Big Hero 6 de Marvel Comics.

Coco es una película animada, inspirada en la festividad mexicana del Dia de los Muertos, producida por Pixar y distribuida por Walt Disney Pictures.

Ni Coco ni Big Hero 6 me pertenecen, este fic es sin fines de lucro.

* * *

_"Dicen que la manera más fácil para conquistar a un asiático es a través de su estómago ¿O cómo era el dicho?"_

_Serie de drabbles y one-shots donde la comida no solo llega al estómago, sino al corazón._

* * *

**Advertencias:** [Podrían enfadarse por el final del fic (?)] No voy a decir el porque xd

* * *

[Hiroguel] [ShippSecreta] [Kuban] [Flint Lockwood x Alfredo Lingüini] [Tadashi x Honey]

* * *

.

.

.

Miguel suspiro con profundidad.

Lo que estaba pasando esa semana, ese mes y ese año no le estaba haciendo gracia.

No estaba contento de sus hormonas, ni con su corazón de pollo que no dejaba de latir, pero sobre todo, no le gustaba su actuar que ciertamente se asemejaba al comportamiento enamorado las niñas locas de su edad, fantaseando por el nuevo hombre en el pueblo.

¡Maldita adolescencia!

¡Dios! Ya estaba escuchando a sus primos cantar "Pluma, pluma, gay" en las reuniones familiares frente a su abuelita.

No estaba listo para tener tan complicados sentimientos y mucho menos por un chico extranjero con rasgos asiáticos. No estaba listo para enamorarse del lindo muchachito que había llegado a Santa Cecilia para vacacionar e investigar con sus familiares.

Hiro, decían sus vecinas que se llamaba el adolecente americano-japones tras haber investigado su nombre, su dirección y su talla de calzado. De algo serbia que el pueblo fuera chico y con personas bastante chismosas.

Primero, pensó en pedirle consejos a su primo y mejor amigo: Marco de la Cruz, pero ciertamente pedirle favores al promiscuo del pueblo sin duda resultaría en un rotundo desastre. Y es que en verdad le gustaba mucho ese chinito y no quería regarla desde el minuto uno.

Pero, por más que pensó en un modo, en una manera para acercarse al amor de su vida, no se le ocurria nada. Si fuera Marco el pretendiente de Hiro, seguramente le diría algo como "¿Crees en el amor a primera vista o vuelvo a pasar?" sin embargo, sabía que él no era de esas personas aventadas con algo tan serio como el amor.

¡Dios! Ni siquiera sabía si sus familiares se enfadarían con él por batear del otro lado.

-¿Sabías que Flint se ligó al Freddy con comida? –recordó decir de Leo al otro Marco de la cuadra.

-¿Te refieres al francés y al gringo?

-Esos.

-Están bien buenos –soltó De la Cruz con su usual coquetería tras interrumpir la conversación que tenían sus amigos y vecinos.

Miguel agito su cabeza tratando de quitarse de la cabeza las extrañas conversaciones que tenían sus colegas luego de un agitado día de labores machisimas (barrer y trapear) en el colegio. No estaba de humor. Los quería, pero a veces eran unos chismosos y demás cosas que terminaran en osos.

-¿Cómo llamar su atención? –se preguntó mentalmente-. ¿Cómo conquistar a un hombre en diez días?

No le quedo más que cerrar sus ojos y olfatear la comida que estaba haciendo su abuelita con esmero y dedicación.

-¡Eso es! –Exclamo con entusiasmo-. ¡Puedo copiarle a Flint!

-¿Qué le puedes copiar que a quién? –pregunto Rosa, asomándose con curiosidad al cuarto de su primo.

-¡Comida!

Rosa frunció el ceño ante la enorme sonrisa de su primo.

.

.

.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Aprovechando que recién estoy corrigiendo los siguientes capítulos de mis otros fics, de una vez publico otros fics porque no tengo auto-control y me odio a mí misma.

Flint es el prota de la película lluvia de hamburguesas y Alfredo es el prota de Ratatouille. Los amo musho :3

Si por lo menos a una persona le interesa, le sigo, pero si no, pues para que seguir jkdnsnfl

Gracias por leer :D


End file.
